


Cookies and Camembert

by piecesofseikatsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, College Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Grown-up Adrinette, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofseikatsu/pseuds/piecesofseikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien regretted eating those cookies, no matter how delicious and how freshly baked and how warm they had been. On second thought, he should have endured the rotting smell of Plagg's disgusting snack like he had for the past seven years. The rotting smell was nothing compared to Marinette Dupain-Cheng's blank facial expression (which was pretty horrifying).</p><p>Grown-Up, college Adrinette. Mainly humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Camembert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... I'm sorry for being inactive. I have a ton of assignments and quizzes to study for (as I am a student *cries*). I  
> Recently I've received my report card and I'm quite satisfied with it, so I'm gonna relax for a little while and post this at 1 in the morning (it's a school day the day after XD). 
> 
> And to readers of Mosaic, sorry for being on hiatus for such a while. Don't fret, I will post chapter 2. Depends when. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this light read (compared to my other works) :p

"What am I gonna do?" hissed Adrien, pacing around his apartment, arms moving frantically in the air. "I have actually finished all the cookies. Marinette's going to be really, really pissed off."

 

 _The cookies were worth it_ , a little voice said.

 

 _No, they weren't._ Another voice argued. _Besides, you just sniped a dozen of cinnamon rolls and croissants last week._

 

"Don't ask me," Plagg muttered, impatient as well. "We have just run out of Camembert. Ugh."

 

"I'm so dea---" Adrien heard noises of shuffling out from the door. _Crap, she's back._

 

Swiftly, he tried to act natural and hide the jar at the same time (at least he tried, right?). Marinette didn't seem to notice though.

 

"You're home."

 

"Yup, I am," answered Marinette, her eyebrows arched. "Adrien, why are you sitting on the table?"

 

"Um..." _Think think thinnnnnk, Agreste._ "I was...bored?" His hands were sweaty in all of a sudden. He didn't know why.

 

...Okay _perhaps_ he knew the reason.

 

"Lucky you," Marinette sighed, unaware of Adrien's relieved exhale. "Thinking about my projects for school makes me wanna cry."

 

"I can help," Adrien offered. He stretched his arms to his sides, gaze focused on the raven-haired girl.

 

 He knew she understood what he meant when a grin spread across her porcelain- pale face, accompanied by the crinkles at the corners of her eyes. Adrien took the chance to hastily dump Marinette's bags of groceries in front of the squeaky clean cookie jar without turning around. _Years of basketball practice do help_ , he thought for a very short moment before concentrating on his girlfriend once more.

 

His heart swelled and thumped even more rapidly when he felt her arms wrapped against his waist tightly, head resting on his shoulder. Carefully, he slightly lifted her from her toes and ignored her small squeal of surprise. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into this moment of pure bliss. He would worry about that thing lat---

 

Adrien's thoughts were cut off briskly by a distinct cough. Marinette's hold on him loosened.

 

"Sorry for interrupting, but I'm starving over here, Marinette," Plagg wailed, flying around anxiously with Tikki rolling her eyes at his side. "I need Camembert. I need it right now."

 

"Seriously, Plagg?" hissed Adrien.

 

Marinette laughed. "It's alright, I'm used to it," she gave Adrien a little reassuring squeeze before scampering to her right. "Let me get it for you."

 

 _Not good._ "No, I'll get that," he hurried, a hand tugging her left sleeve. "It's my responsibility to feed my Kwami."

 

Marinette gave Adrien a weird look, head tilted, side bangs plastered and fraying on her forehead , but the dark strands of hair didn't help hide the suspicion and confusion swirling in her dark sapphire eyes. "I'm just gonna give him the grocery bag," she informed the blond, gently swatting his hand away. "Hm, which bag is it again? Oh yes, the one in front of this jar I bought. Wait." She paused and observed the glass jar thoughtfully. "When did I actually get this?"

 

_Shit._

 

Adrien's stomach churned. A drip of cold sweat started making its way from his forehead, he could feel it. He prayed that Marinette wouldn't notice it. "I think I've got some idea about that jar."

 

She folded her arms. "Uh-huh."

 

Adrien regretted eating those cookies, no matter how delicious and how freshly baked and how warm they had been. On second thought, he should have endured the rotting smell of Plagg's disgusting snack like he had for the past seven years. The rotting smell was nothing compared to Marinette Dupain-Cheng's blank facial expression (which was pretty horrifying).

 

"I came back...at around three o'clock," he said, hand rummaging through his blonde hair. "I was working on my project and filing the research I have done in the lab."

 

He glanced at Marinette warily, who simply gestured him to continue. "It's exhausting, you know, uni-work," Adrien resisted the temptation of facepalming. _Don't you fucking dare rumble, stupid mouth._ "So I decided to take a little break and got out of our room..."

 

Fury started showing on Marinette's former cool face. She finally remembered, he realised glumly.

 

"And on the table was a jar full of cookies," Adrien's voice was barely a whisper. "And it didn't take me a second to know that they were Sabine's chocolate chip ones. They looked...perfect," his stomach growled (at the most appropriate time, he might add) and now he _really_ felt like crawling into a hole and die.

 

"Jesus Christ, Adrien..." Marinette groaned.

 

"I know, I know," he heaved a heavy sigh. "There was a war going inside my mind. 'To eat or not to eat?' I swore my brain was going to explode."

 

"Then you gave in."

 

"Yep," Adrien lowered his head and looked away. His fists were clenched into balls and he heard his knuckles click.

 

"Adrien, look at me."

 

Adrien's head shot up and he looked at Marinette in surprise.

 

"What?" she rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm not _that_ mad at you. Those are just cookies."

 

"Cookies that taste like heaven," added Adrien dreamily.

 

"I know," Marinette said. "Anyway, my point is that I'm not gonna break up or throw hissy fits because of snacks. But---" She stood on her toes then murmured in Adrien's ear, "I think you missed out the fact that cookies are Tikki's favorites."

 

A bewildered Adrien turned to a depressed red Kwami. "I'm sorry, Tikki."

 

Tikki smiled sadly. "Don't feel too guilty. Marinette got me some croissants lately. They smell pretty good."

 

"Croissants?" Adrien's mouth began to water. "Can I please have on--"

 

"Nope," answered Marinette crisply. "You do not have any access to croissants and chocolate cookies for a month straight." She waved an enormous bag in front of a Adrien, who immediately covered his nose

 

"It smells revolting, Mari," Adrien grimaced, followed by gagging.

 

Marinette ignored the greenish color of Adrien's face. "Plagg, leave some Camembert for Adrien."

 

Plagg snickered. "I sure will."

 

***

Adrien woke up the next morning with a note instead of Marinette next to him.

 

_Adrien,_

_I'm out visiting Papa and Maman. Maman says she's gonna make a few more batches of cookies just for you (and also for Tikki). Come over if you want to._

_-Mari_

_p.s. Camembert stinks. Just a bit._

**Author's Note:**

> #LetAdrienEat2k16 lol  
> I wonder if I am the only one who figures out that cookies, Camembert and croissants start with the letter 'c'.  
> Please leave a kudo if you like this short drabble or maybe even leave a comment!  
> Reading and writing makes my day, and I hope it has the same effect on you too.


End file.
